Lejos de Tamaran
by MissGory
Summary: Koriand'r, una chica de 17 años, con un prometedor futuro como Gran gobernante de Tamaran es enviada lejos de su hogar, a JumpCity, donde conocerá nuevos amigos y a dos atrayentes hermanastros: uno serio y frío, y el otro de dudosa reputación, quienes le harán pasar situaciones completamente nuevas ¡No todo en la vida es color rosa!
1. Chapter 1

Aun si estaba feliz por cambiar de aires y vivir en un nuevo lugar, tendría que admitir que extrañaré a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a Galfore y por supuesto, mi hogar. Esta sería la primera vez que me alejo por tanto tiempo y voy a un lugar desconocido; sin embargo toda mi familia considera que es por mi bien, ya que como heredera el trono, necesito más que simples clases de política y etiqueta, también es necesario que conozca más, que aprenda más, que viva más y sé que esto no lo conseguiré encerrada en el palacio, ni en las afueras, donde todas las personas me tratan con excesiva deferencia y en muchos casos con poca honestidad.

Si bien es cierto que al ser la hermana segunda, el trono le correspondería a mi hermana mayor, sin embargo un día hace algunos años, decidió que no deseaba gobernar. Mandó todo al diablo, decidió dejar su pasado y su futuro monárquico y empezó su carrera de modelaje. Actualmente es una supermodelos mejor pagadas del mundo y además, cambió su nombre real por su nombre artístico: pasó de ser Komand'r De Tamaran a Blackfire, que en realidad es la traducción literal del _tamarareano_ al inglés.

Después de 6 aburridas horas de viaje perdida en mis propios pensamientos en el jet, al fin pude ver por la ventana mi nuevo hogar: EEUU, Jump City, una enorme ciudad llena de luces y edificios, el escenario típico que esperas encontrar de una gran ciudad. Sin embargo, sabía que yo no viviría precisamente en el centro, me quedaría en las afueras de la ciudad, en casa de la familia de un amigo de mi padre de la universidad. Se trata de la familia Roth. Sé que son moderadamente adinerados, que tienen una hija llamada Rachel, que va en el último año escolar, y tiene 17 años como yo. Aunque podría sonar como un buen prospecto, debo decir que nunca antes nos habíamos visto.

-Damas y caballeros, les comunicamos que el avión está por aterrizar, por lo que les pedimos abrochen sus cinturones- Dijo una de las azafatas -Que disfruten de su estadía.

Una vez fuera del avión al fin pude conocer la ciudad, el amable chofer de los Roth me estaba esperando, me saludó cordialmente, cargó mis maletas, las puso en la maletera y una vez dentro del auto salimos del aeropuerto. Me llevó por distintas calles, lúgubres en algunas partes por la mala iluminación y por los colores sobrios de los edificios, hasta que salimos del centro de la ciudad para entrar a un nuevo vecindario con casas cada vez más grandes y más coloridas, hasta que al fin alcanzamos nuestro destino, como el conductor me hizo saber. Tenía frente a mí una casa relativamente grande, y digo relativamente pues comparada con mi hogar, es apenas del tamaño del jardín más grande.

Ambos salimos del auto, tocamos la puerta y nos recibió una señora con delantal, un poco gorda, su cabeza estaba poblada con cabellos blancos y tenía una apariencia muy amable.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser nuestra invitada, la señorita Kori Anders-Dijo la mujer, dejándome desconcertada ¿Kori Anders?- Sea bienvenida, mi nombre es Mildred, por favor entre y siéntase como en su casa

-Buenas tardes señora Mildred, es un placer ser conocerla-dije mientras aun un poco confundida- Le agradezco el recibimiento, pero debo decirle que no me lla…

-Así que tú eres Kori- exclamó una chica con voz monótona de cabello morado y piel muy pálida mientras bajaba las escaleras, y una vez más me desconcertó- Yo soy Rachel. Ahora mismo le diré a William que suba tus maletas, nosotras tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas muy importantes- Dijo guiándome hasta el segundo piso- Mildred, no te olvides de desempacar sus cosas y de servirnos algo para comer, que nuestra invitada debe tener mucha hambre.

-Como usted diga, señorita - Dijo la sirvienta mientras nosotras avanzábamos hacia la segunda planta de la casa, supongo que tendría que preguntarle una vez estemos a solas

-Rachel, ¿por qué me dicen Kori Anders? Mi nombre es Koriand'r- dije una vez que comprobé que no había nada en el pequeño hall del segundo piso

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dijo en su usual tono monótono y con una mirada más bien severa- Pero necesito que tengas esto bien claro: Estás en otro país sin intenciones de ser descubierta, aquí no eres de la realeza ni mucho menos, eres una simple chica estudiante como yo, y tienes que parecerlo, no te puedes presentar en ningún lugar con tu nombre real. Nadie aquí sabe quien eres, pues decidimos cambiar tu nombre para que suene un poco más occidental, desde ahora eres Kori Anders y espero que no se olvide

-Entiendo- La verdad, no me había puesto a pensar en ese pequeño detalle, de todas maneras, me agrada Kori Anders. Tener un nombre nuevo es como un nuevo comienzo- Bueno, creo que sería necesario que me muestres en donde dormiré

-Claro, tu habitación es la que está al fondo del pasillo, al costado de la puerta negra, que es mi habitación, ahora creo que tengo que dejarte descansar, tienes un baño en tu habitación. Avísame si deseas comer o si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación- dijo Rachel de forma cortante

-Eh, una cosa más, ¿En donde están tus padres?- pregunté, ya que mi padre me había hablado mucho de ellos y me pareció sumamente extraño que no estén presentes

-Tuvieron que salir de viaje de emergencia, supongo que tardaran un mes, por lo menos

-Entonces ¿estamos solas con Mildred y William?

-Exacto

-Está bien hmm, creo que iré a mi habitación a ayudar a desempacar y bueno… supongo que más tarde nos veremos- dije un poco temerosa, pues aunque me trató con suma cordialidad, parecía no tener interés en hablar conmigo

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde- Dijo, nuevamente cortante y desapareció

Y me quedé parada sola, definitivamente esta chica no tiene intenciones de socializar, y me pregunto a mi misma ¿Será así de aburrido todo el tiempo que esté en esta casa? Nunca antes me había sentido tan sola, lejos de mi hogar y de mi familia. Tenían razón, la vida distaba mucho de la amabilidad y la cordialidad en el palacio, en donde siempre había alguien dispuesto a escuchar cualquier estupidez que se me fuera a ocurrir y todas las personas se esforzaban por tratar de hacer amistad conmigo. Este parece ser un año muy, muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma del reloj a las 7:00am para prepararme para ir al colegio. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, para darme una ducha caliente y recordar la más incomoda cena de toda mi vida. Anoche cené con Rachel, aunque me pareció que estaba sol pues no me habló en ningún momento, hasta que se levantó de la mesa, me dijo que si tenía dudas mañana me las contestaría y regresó a su habitación tan silenciosa como llegó. Cómo extrañaba mi antiguo hogar, en donde la hora de la cena era uno de los más alegres y divertidos momentos del día, con las ocurrencias de mi hermano menor, las fantásticas aventuras de mi hermana alrededor del mundo y mis padres, que casi siempre tenían tiempo para cenar con nosotros.

Salí de la bañera y me dispuse a ponerme el uniforme del colegio que consistía de una blusa blanca, una corbata gris con rayas azules, una falda gris unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, medias azul oscuro, zapatos negros y encima de todo un saco azul oscuro con la insignia del colegio en el pecho "Jump City High" amarré mi cabello en una gran cola de caballo y bajé a desayunar.

Nunca antes había usado un uniforme escolar, en realidad, nunca había ido a un colegio de verdad, y a pesar de haber completado mi educación secundaria antes de lo previsto, y tener una plaza lista en la universidad por mis calificaciones, mis padres igual decidieron que era necesario adquirir experiencia como una estudiante promedio.

Una vez más, Rachel se mantuvo callada durante el desayuno y no habló durante los 20 minutos de trayecto hasta que entramos al colegio, bajamos del auto y me llevó directo a la oficina de informes, pidió mi horario; ahí mismo me explicó la distribución de los salones y de cómo ubicarme dentro de la institución. Una vez finalizó, se despidió, tomó sus cosas y se marchó tan rápido como pudo, por lo que tuve que ir sola a mi primera clase, era Algebra y quedaba en la segunda planta del ala izquierda del edificio. Vi mi reloj y eran las 8:15, tendría que apurarme si quería llegar a tiempo a clase.

Fui corriendo por los pasillos, y pude llegar antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta del salón. Me quedé en la entrada y vi que todos los asientos compartidos llenos, excepto uno al final de la clase, en donde se sentaba un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

-¿Anders?- exclamó el profesor tomándome por sorpresa- ¿Usted es la nueva estudiante, Kori Anders?

-Si profesor, soy yo

-Bien señorita Anders, dígame ¿Qué espera para sentarse? ¿Una invitación?

-Ella está invitada a mi habitación cuando quiera-dijo un chico sentado en una esquina del salón, y todos se rieron mientras yo me sentía enrojecer.

-Señor Todd, ya tengo suficiente de usted, y esto va para todos, si alguien vuelve a hacer una broma tonta, tenga seguro de que saldrá del salón. Anders, por favor siéntese de una vez, tenemos que empezar la lección de hoy.

-Si profesor- respondí y me senté al lado del chico rubio. Durante el corto trayecto de la puerta al asiento sentí la mirada del chico que me había "invitado a su habitación" recorriendo mi cuerpo, volteé para observarlo y vi que era muy atractivo: tenía piel blanca, el cabello negro peinado a la moda y sus ojos también eran negros, parecía un patán.

-Hola compañera-dijo mi compañero de carpeta

-Hola- respondí. A pesar de estar sentados, podía notar que era más bajito que yo y era bastante flaco, además, tenía ojos verdes y una sincera sonrisa. ¡Al fin alguien amable! me dije a mi misma- Creo que ya lo has escuchado, pero de todos modos, mi nombre es Kori Anders

-Sí, creo que toda la clase lo hizo, pero tranquila, este profesor suele ser muy tranquilo, es Jason quien le pone tan exasperado

-¿Jason? ¿El sujeto que me está mirando?- pregunté

-Ese mismo, pero debo advertirte que si tienes algún interés por el mejor te apartes, es un completo idiota y tiene novia

-Jamás podría tener interés en alguien como él-dije decidida- se nota que es un completo patán

-Qué bueno que lo hayas notado, por cierto ¿De dónde vienes?

-Vengo de Ciudad de Acero- mentí. No me gustaba mentirle a una persona tan amigable, pero no podía revelarme mi verdadera procedencia- estoy haciendo un intercambio y me hospedo en casa de los Roth.

-¿De los Roth?- dijo un poco nervioso- Entonces tu… ¿vives co-con Rachel Roth?

-Sí, ¿Por qué tan nervioso?- pregunté con curiosidad

-¡¿NERVIOSO YO?!- gritó tan fuerte que hasta el profesor lo escuchó

- ¡LOGAN, ANDERS, FUERA DEL SALÓN!

Genial, simplemente maravilloso, me acaban de sacar de la primera clase de escuela en mi vida. Pero al menos tendría oportunidad de interrogar a Garfield con más detalle

-Lo siento Kori, no tenía intención de gritar tan fuerte, es solo que... nada olvídalo-dijo un poco apenado

-Tranquilo compañero, solo quiero que me digas que ocurre con Rachel; verás, ayer en la tarde llegué a su casa y casi no hemos hablado de nada, apenas lo esencial y a veces me hace sentir tan sola. Estoy muy lejos de mi hogar y la verdad todo es tan diferente en este país- dije recordando a mi familia

-Oye, ¿no dijiste que venías de Ciudad Acero? Está apenas a unas horas de acá, y ahora que lo noto, tienes una apariencia peculiar: tu piel es casi de color dorado tienes ojos verdes y tu cabello es un color rojo bastante intenso, no son rasgos muy comunes que digamos. Dime la verdad Kori ¿de dónde eres?

Hablé demasiado, metí la pata

-hemmm, la verdad… yo soy una estudiante de intercambio de Tamaran, pero no quería llamar la atención- mentí de nuevo

-¿Tamaran? ¿En dónde queda?

-Eso no es importante- dije tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación- Tu tienes que decirme por qué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando empezamos a hablar de Rachel y por qué gritaste, creo que me lo debes.

-Tienes razón Kori, pareces alguien en quien puedo confiar, así que si tú mantienes mi secreto, yo mantendré el tuyo- dijo y me hizo sentir un poco de culpa- desde hace mucho tiempo, años en realidad que… bueno

-¿Si?

-Es qué, verás… desde hace mucho tiempo… me gusta Rachel, me gusta mucho- confesó, dándome una gran sorpresa- Si fueras otra persona no te lo hubiera dicho, pero vives con ella, y creo que podrías ayudarme, espero.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo podría? Apenas si hablamos, la verdad no creo que funcione

-Por favor- dijo Garfield poniendo cara de cachorro- Te lo ruego -Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré

-¡Eres increíble! Muchas, muchas gracias- dijo dándome un gran abrazo. Enserio deseaba poder ayudarlo, se notaba que era una buena persona solo esperaba que Rachel lo acepte a pesar de ella misma.

Lo que restaba de la clase de Algebra la pasamos charlando en la cancha de básquet sobre cómo hacer que Rachel se enamore de mi nuevo amigo, sonó la campana y las personas empezaron a salir de los salones.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- pregunté

-Ahora me toca hablar con la chica más linda de esta escuela- dijo alguien a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y confirme lo evidente, era el chico que había hecho un comentario asqueroso en el salón de clases- Mi nombre es Jason Todd, y ambos deberíamos salir algún día, deja al imbécil de Logan a un lado, como te puedes dar cuenta yo soy mucho mejor que él, preciosa.

-Déjala en paz Todd, recuerda que tienes novia

-¿Se puede saber quién pidió tu opinión, pequeño engendro? Regresa de mesero al miserable restaurante de tu familia, que es ahí donde perteneces.

No podía creer la forma tan descarada en la que este patán se me había acercado, ni como me había hablado, ni mucho menos la forma tan ruin, despreciable y asquerosa en la que le había hablado a mi amigo. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, así intenté darle un golpe en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo el la esquivó fácilmente y me tomó del brazo.

-Kori, no tienes idea de cómo me gustan las chicas agresivas- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos

-Suéltame idiota- dije tratando de alejarme, más no lo hizo

En ese momento, en el que ambos estábamos forcejeando, Garfield le dio un certero puñetazo en medio del rostro, haciendo que me suelte y cayó de espaldas al suelo

-Maldito enano, te voy a hacer…

-Aléjate Todd- entró una tercera voz, muy amenazante, al punto que me estremeció. Era un chico endemoniadamente atractivo, tenía el pelo negro desordenado, era alto, del mismo tamaño de Jason y poseía unos hermosos ojos celestes desafiantes.

-Este no es tu problema Grayson, lárgate

-Te acabas de meter con nuestro amigo, es nuestro problema- dijo otro chico, este era afroamericano, debía medir más de 1.80, tenía grandes músculos y tenía la cabeza rapada. Obviamente, nuestro agresor se encontraba en desventaja.

-Ya nos veremos en la práctica de Básquet, Stone y tu Grayson, lamentaras haberte metido en esto- dijo antes de darnos la espalda e irse.

-Lo que digas, cobarde- exclamó divertido el muchacho de apellido Stone...

-¿Estás bien Kori?- preguntó mi amigo

-Sí, muchas gracias- respondí

-Por cierto, estos son mis amigos, Víctor- dijo señalándome al muchacho afroamericano y Richard- dijo señalando al muchacho de ojos hermosos.

-Hola- Saludaron los dos

Así que tienes nueva novia- dijo Víctor, haciendo que ambos nos sonrojemos

-¡NO!- respondimos en el acto- solo somos amigos y además me va a ayudar con Rachel

- Pues mucha suerte, Kori. Ya sabes que me llamo Richard, pero prefiero que me digan Dick- dijo con una voz más serena y con una sonrisa que me derritió.


End file.
